


Euphoric Pheromones

by Latias425



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Seduction, Blow Jobs, Chair Sex, F/M, French Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Love Bites, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Office Sex, Pheromones, Sloppy Makeouts, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latias425/pseuds/Latias425





	Euphoric Pheromones

It was a rather ordinary day in the Smash Mansion, and a rather boring one at that. Well, at least it was for Pit, who decided to spend the day with his girlfriend Samus. However, she was busy researching something, but she had allowed him to stay as long as he didn't mess with anything.

"I'm bored, Samus!" Pit complained for practically the hundredth time.

"Then go do something else. I can't have anyone distract me with my research."

"Well...can I at least just look around or something?"

Samus sighed. "Alright, fine. Just don't touch anything okay?"

"Okay." Pit nodded, and he began to look through the shelves in the room. There were all kinds of strange stuff stacked on them, and he noticed a bottle containing some kind of strange substance. Just out of curiosity, he picked it up and examined it. "Hey Samus, what's this?"

"Hmm?" Samus asked as she turned her head to see Pit holding a bottle. She quickly realized what it was and gasped. "No wait, Pit! Don't touch that!" Samus shouted, but it was too late. Her shouting had startled Pit and he dropped the bottle onto the floor, causing it to break and the fumes to shoot out and spray onto his body.

"Samus, what's happening? What is this stuff?" Pit asked as he looked at his body.

 _'Oh, shit.'_  was all that Samus could think before the fumes took over her mind. She could feel her body begin to heat up and she started to feel a bit of moisture in her nether areas. Samus stared at Pit with only one thing on her mind. She wanted him.

Pit looked up and saw Samus staring at him with a rather alien look on her face. "Uhh...Samus? A-Are you okay?" he asked, feeling a bit uneasy as she continued to stare at him.

"Oh, I'm feeling more than okay, alright. I'm feeling rather...hot." Samus answered in an unfamiliar tone as she began to take off her clothes one-by-one, very slowly pulling them off and letting them drop to the floor. Pit's eyes widened and his face turned bright red when he saw the lacy blue bra and panties that Samus wore underneath her clothes and she began to approach him rather alluringly.

"Samus, wh-what's going on with you?" Pit asked as he began to back away from Samus until his back hit a wall.

"Nothing's wrong with me, Pit. I just want to do it with you~" Samus answered seductively, and Pit got freaked out and quickly began to run out of the room as fast as he could.

 _'Why was Samus acting like that? That's not like her to just...do that! I think she needs to get some-'_  Pit thought as he ran, when he suddenly bumped into someone and he fell to the floor on his bottom. It was Shulk, who turned around and saw him on the floor.

"Oh hey, Pit. What's the big rush?"

"S-Sorry Shulk, i-it's just that...Samus was acting really weird and I don't know what's become of her and..."

While Pit was rambling on, Shulk began to feel something heat up in his body. At first he didn't know what it was, but when he looked at Pit, he knew exactly what he wanted. Lust was burning in his body, and as he stared at the angel, the flame got even bigger.

"...and then Samus began to take her clothes off and then she said something about wanting to 'do it' with me and then-" Pit rambled, and he was interrupted when he suddenly felt Shulk wrap his arms around him and pull his body closer to his. He could feel intense heat radiating from the blonde's body, and his eyes widened when he felt something stiff poke against his abdomen. "Shulk, wh-what are you doing?"

"Oh, Pit. I want you so bad..." Shulk answered with lust dripping in his voice, and then he put his hand behind Pit's head and smashed their lips together. The brunette's eyes widened at the sudden intrusion and he desperately tried to pull away, but the blonde was holding on to his body tightly and his tongue was brushing against his lips, demanding entrance. Pit finally gave in, stopping his squirming and opening his mouth to allow Shulk access to the inside with his tongue. The whole new feeling that filled his body was extremely strange, but also very good at the same time and he began to moan lowly.

Just then, Marth came out of the bathroom and stopped when he heard what sounded like a moan. "What the hell was that?" He turned around and his eyes widened in shock and disgust upon seeing Pit and Shulk standing in the middle of the hallway kissing each other rather passionately, both of them moaning as they explored each other's mouths with their tongues and grabbed at each other's bodies. Marth was beyond disgusted and headed over to the two of them to give them a piece of his mind. "What the hell are you two doing?! What nerve do you two have to think that you can just make out in the middle of the hallway where everyone can see and...hear you..." He trailed off when he suddenly felt his body begin to heat up. The disgust on Marth's face completely faded away, and now him seeing Pit and Shulk making out rather sloppily was really turning him on, and he wanted to join in on the action.

Pit was still into the kiss with Shulk and gasped when he suddenly felt a pair of warm hands slip under his undershirt and begin to rub his chest and lightly pinch his nipples, causing him to moan even louder into the kiss. Marth then began to rip off Pit's toga and lower his undershirt until his bare chest was exposed, and he then moved down and began to kiss his neck, lightly sucking and biting on the love bites he left behind. Shulk finally pulled away from Pit's mouth and began to plant rather sloppy kisses along his chest and stomach, occasionally licking and sucking on his nipples.

Pit moaned rather loudly as both boys continued to kiss all over him rather hungrily, and he began to feel a strange tingling sensation overcome his body. It felt so weird, yet so good, and he didn't want it to stop. Suddenly, Pit snapped out of his pleasurable trance when he felt Shulk and Marth's bulges rubbing against his body and he began to struggle to free himself from their grasp.

"Ahh...l-let me go!" Pit half-shouted, half-moaned, and he finally managed to break free and began to run away from them and down the stairs. "Th-That was weird. Why were Shulk and Marth kissing me? They have girlfriends! And why do I feel all...tingly?"

"Hey, Pit." Pit suddenly stopped and looked to see that it was Peach. "Where's your shirt? And why are there bruises on your body?"

Pit quickly looked down and noticed that his bare chest was exposed and he was covered in love bites. "L-Look Peach, I know this is gonna sound weird but...Shulk and Marth were kissing me and they were acting all weird and..."

Peach couldn't hear a single word that Pit was saying, because her mind was getting clouded by something strange. Whatever it was, it was suddenly making her extremely hungry for sex. "Come over here, Pit. I need your dick in me right now!"

"W-Wait, what?" Pit asked when Peach suddenly tackled him and pinned him to the ground, staring at him with pure lust in her eyes. "Peach, wh-what are you doing?!"

"I want you to shut up and ravage me!" Peach answered seductively as she reached for the bottom of her dress and pulled it off, revealing her rather curvy body. Pit's eyes widened as he watched her reach behind herself and begin to undo her bra strap.

"N-No! G-Get off of me!" Pit shouted as he pushed Peach off of him and began to run. "Why is everyone acting all crazy whenever they see me?!" he asked himself, and he quickly went all the way down to the first floor of the Smash Mansion and down the hall to find the person that the Smashers always turned to for help. "Robin! Robin! Robin!" Pit shouted as he frantically pounded on the door to Robin's office.

The door then opened and Robin stepped out. "Oh, hello there, Pit. What seems to be the matter?"

"Robin, you've gotta help me! I got this strange stuff on me and everyone I run into starts acting all weird! First Samus was taking her clothes off, and then Shulk and Marth were kissing me, and then Peach jumped on me and began to take off her clothes too!"

Robin didn't say anything. Instead he stared at Pit with his eyes wide.

"Robin, a-are you okay?" Pit asked nervously. Robin had a look on his face that he had never seen before, and he began to get a bit worried. "R-Robin? A-Are you gonna help me?"

"Oh, I am going to help you, alright. After you and me have some time just to ourselves." Robin answered in a rather unsettling tone as he grabbed Pit's shoulders and dragged him into his office, shutting the door behind him. He then placed him on a chair and tied his arms and legs to it.

"R-Robin, wh-what are you doing?!"

"I just want to make sure you do not escape during our time together." Robin answered as he reached for his robe and slipped it off, allowing it to drop to the floor. It only took Pit two seconds to figure out what he was going to do, and began to struggle when he saw him begin to take off the rest of his clothes until he was down to his pants, and there was a noticeable bulge between his legs.

"Robin, no! Please! Let me go! G-Get me out of this chair! H-Help! Somebody hel-" Pit screamed when he was suddenly shushed by Robin, who put his hand over his mouth and he stared at the struggling angel with lust gleaming in his gold eyes.

"Do not be scared, Pit. I know you are going to enjoy this just as much as I will." Robin said as he dug through a drawer and took out a bottle of lubricant. He then lowered the front of his pants to free his eight inch erection, and then proceeded to pour the lube onto his length.

Pit's eyes widened in horror and he began to struggle even more. "Robin, please! Don't do this! Let me go! Let me-AAAHH!" He suddenly screamed when he felt Robin begin to insert his cock into his back entrance, and he felt his walls stretch to accommodate his size. "Hurts! H-Hurts!" Pit cried out as tears of pain began to well up in his eyes.

"Shhh. Just relax. It will only hurt more if you do not relax." Robin whispered as he gently wiped the tears away from the angel's eyes with his thumb. Pit didn't know how he was able to, but he allowed himself to relax a little as the tactician continued to push his cock inside of him. It still hurt like hell, but Robin wasn't stopping his advancement. Once he had pushed halfway in, he just stood still while he gave Pit a moment to get used to his size.

"R-Robin..." Pit panted out, but was quickly interrupted as Robin started to thrust, firmly grasping onto his waist as he slowly pushed in and out of him. Soon the pain was starting to go away and was being replaced with pleasure, and he started to moan.

"Yes. There you go. Just relax and enjoy the pleasure." Robin whispered, shutting his eyes and moaning lowly as he continued to thrust into Pit.

Suddenly, the door to Robin's office burst open and a certain green-haired goddess came in hollering her signature phrase. "Heyyyy, Robin! Whatcha-" Palutena stopped in her tracks when she heard what sounded like moaning. "Robin?" She looked over to the corner of the room and was absolutely horrified when she saw Pit tied to a chair while Robin was reaming him from behind, both of them moaning and panting out in pleasure. "Oh, my Goddess! Robin, what are you doing?! Why is Pit tied to a chair?! Don't worry, Pit! I'll get you out!" Palutena quickly went over to the two of them to try to free Pit, but suddenly stopped when she felt something begin to take over her mind. Her body started to heat up and she could feel the area between her legs start to get a little wet. She then looked at the two males getting it on and seeing that was really turning her on, and she wanted to become a part of it. Palutena lowered the top of her dress to free her breasts and slipped off her panties and let them drop to the floor before getting on her knees in front of Pit where her face met with his erect cock.

Pit moaned as he continued to get ravished by Robin, and then he gasped when he felt his member get surrounded by a warm, wet feeling. He opened his eyes and gasped again when he saw who it was. It was Palutena, and she was on her knees in front of him, bobbing her head up and down on his erect length. "L-Lady Palutena..." Pit gasped, his voice hoarse from the pleasure her and Robin were giving him. He had no idea how Palutena got in here, but it didn't matter to him and he shut his eyes again and let the two continue to pleasure him.

Palutena continued to lick and suck on Pit's seven inch erection, and then reached a free hand down to fondle one of her exposed breasts. She began to moan lowly, causing the member in her mouth to vibrate which added more pleasure for the angel. Robin then began to speed up a little on his thrusting, pushing his cock even deeper. Pit threw his head back and moaned even louder. Palutena then moved the hand that was playing with her breast down to her lower area and began to rub at her wet snatch, gasping as her juices leaked out onto the floor below.

Pit tried to struggle, but he couldn't even bother to try to move. With Robin thrusting into him and Palutena sucking him off, it was nigh impossible to resist the pleasure filling his body. This strange euphoric feeling was just too much for him to handle, and he had no idea how much longer he could last. Pit then started to feel pressure build up in his groin, and Palutena knew that he was getting close and sucked even harder and lightly pinched his balls. Pit's mind completely shattered right at that moment and with a loud moan he came right into Palutena's mouth, and she greedily swallowed all of his seed just as her own orgasm hit and moaned out loud as her juices gushed out onto her hand. Pit leaned back on the chair panting and moaning as Robin continued to thrust into him until he came, letting out a loud groan as he shot his cum deep inside him.

Once their orgasms finally died down, all three of them took a moment to recover. Pit continued panting and moaned when he felt Robin pull out and untie his arms and legs.

"Well, that was not so bad, was it?" Robin asked.

"But now it's my turn to get ravished." Palutena said as she began to take the rest of her clothes off.

Pit's eyes widened and he gasped. "N-No!" He quickly jumped out of the chair and ran out of the office, not even noticing that he barely had any clothes on. "What am I going to do?! If Robin and Lady Palutena can't even help me, then who can?!" Pit suddenly bumped into someone and before he could get away, that someone grabbed his arm and pulled him closer.

"Pit, what are you doing, dude?" Ike asked.

"Ike, p-please let go of me before you..." Pit warned, but it was too late. Ike had an alien expression on his face and he tightened his grip on his arm. "Oh no, not you too!"

"Dude, you're making me feel really...hot."

"Ike, no! P-Please put me down!"

"Oh, I'll put you down alright." Ike replied as he lay the angel down on the floor and began to take his pants off. Pit frantically tried to get away, but he was held down. "Stay still, dude."

Pit was then flipped onto his back still was pinned to the floor, and his eyes widened when he caught sight of Ike's cock. It looked to be about ten inches long, and pre-cum was leaking out of the tip like a faucet.

"Ike, p-please no! D-Don't do this! Please! Let me go!" Pit begged, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Open wide, dude." Ike replied as he grabbed the back of Pit's head and forced his cock into his mouth, and he began to push his head back and fourth as he began to thrust into the angel's mouth. "O-Oh, f-fuck, dude. Y-You're really good at this."

Pit could only lay there helplessly as Ike forced him to suck his cock. He desperately tried to pull away, but the mercenary had a firm hold on his head as he pushed it back and fourth. Tears started to well up in Pit's eyes as he felt Ike push his cock all the way to his throat, and a very bitter taste also filled his mouth with each thrust.

"I'm...I'm about to cum, dude." Ike warned, and after a few more thrusts he groaned loudly as he came, his salty seed quickly filling up Pit's mouth. Once he was done cumming, he pulled away and Pit started coughing up his white liquid. "That was incredible, dude. Now it's time for the main event."

"N-No! No more!" Pit quickly got up and ran as fast as he could away from Ike. "Th-That was disgusting! What was even that white stuff?!" He suddenly ran into someone once again, and he had no time to run away before they noticed him.

"Watch where you're going, Pit-stain!" That voice belonged to Pit's dark clone, and he turned around and he was less than pleased that Pit ran into him. "What the hell are you doing with no clothes on?!"

"W-Wait Pittoo, I-I can explain! ...I think. I-I'm sorry, but...everyone is acting all weird and they started doing all kinds of weird things and-" Pit was suddenly shushed by his dark clone, and he moved closer to him with a seductive smirk on his face.

"Don't you even say another word. Me and you are gonna have some fun together~"

"Pittoo, please! No! Let me go! Please! Not again!" Pit screamed as Dark Pit dragged him into a nearby room and shut the door behind him.

* * *

 

Sonic and Falco were walking on the second floor of the Smash Mansion, when the two of them heard a strange sound, and it made them stop in their tracks.

"Hey man, did you hear that?" Falco asked.

"Hear what?"

"I don't know, but it kind of sounds like..." There was then another strange noise, even louder this time, and it sounded like it came from down the hall. Sonic and Falco had no idea who or what could have possibly made that noise, and when they went down the hallway they were extremely shocked to find Shulk and Marth leaning against the wall with their hands wrapped around each other's cocks, moaning as they pumped their hands up and down rather furiously.

"Oh, my God!" Sonic gasped as he put his hands over his mouth.

"Shulk?! Marth?! What the hell are you two doing?!" Falco asked in shock, but two of them just ignored him and they continued to jerk each other off.

"What are we gonna do?! We can't just let them...do that right out in the open!"

"It's no use. They aren't gonna listen to us."

"What could have possibly caused them to act like that?"

Falco just shrugged. "The hell if I know."

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Lucario was making his way to Robin's office.

"Hey Robin, the kitchen sink's broken again. We need someone to come and fix it." Suddenly, there was a strange noise coming from the other side of the door, much to Lucario's confusion. "Robin? Robin, you okay in there?" He opened the door and peeked inside and was absolutely horrified at what he saw. Palutena was lying on her back on Robin's desk, and she was completely naked and screaming out in pleasure as Robin pounded into her rather roughly.

"Oh yes, Robin! Fuck me! Fuck me hard!" Palutena screamed in intense pleasure.

"A-Anything for you, Lady Palutena." Robin answered as he began to speed up on his wild thrusting, letting out rather husky grunts as he did.

"Oh, my Arceus..." Lucario gasped, and he quickly closed the door, his eyes wide at what he had just saw. "Okay, I don't think I ever needed to see that."

"Oh hey, Lucario." Greninja said as he suddenly appeared.

"Greninja, what are you doing here?" Lucario asked.

"I just gotta go tell Robin that the kitchen sink's broken again." Greninja replied as he was about to open the door.

"No wait, Greninja! Don't go in there!" Lucario warned, but it was too late. Greninja had already got a good look at what was going on in the office, and when he shut the door and turned around, his face was as white as a ghost. "I warned you."

"...I think I'm gonna need some brain bleach."

* * *

 

"And then I was like, 'I could totally beat your butt!' And then they asked me, 'Oh, yeah? Can you really?', and I said, 'Yeah, really! I beat a Blastoise all by myself!" Pichu said, telling her big brother Pikachu another one of her made up stories.

Pikachu chuckled. "Oh Pichu, you and your imagination. Hey, are you feeling hungry?"

"Yeah, big brother!"

"Alright then, let's go get some berries and-" Pikachu opened the kitchen door and was absolutely horrified at what he saw. Ike was lying on the kitchen counter, and Peach was right on top of him, bouncing on his cock rather roughly, both of them moaning out in pleasure.

"What are they doing, big brother?" Pichu asked in confusion. The sound of her innocent voice snapped Pikachu out of his bewilderment, and he quickly took her out of the kitchen and into the living room. "What were Peach and Ike doing?"

"They, uhh...Th-They were just...wrestling." Pikachu answered nervously.

"But why would they be wrestling in the kitchen?"

"I...I don't know, Pichu."

"And why were they-" Pichu began before Pikachu quickly put a paw over her mouth.

"B-Because...i-it's something that I'll tell you when you're older, okay?"

"Why?"

"B-Because...it's grown-up stuff. I'll tell you about it when you're much older."

"Oh. Okay."

 _'Oh Arceus, that was close.'_  Pikachu sighed in relief.

"Hey, Pikachu and Pichu!"

Pikachu and Pichu then looked to see Lucario and Greninja coming in. "Lucario? Greninja? What's going on with everyone?" Pikachu asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out. We've have absolutely no idea why everyone's been doing..." Lucario then noticed Pichu in the room and whispered the last two words. "Adult stuff."

"Yeah, we just saw Palutena and Robin having-" Greninja began before Pikachu quickly jumped on his head and zapped him.

"Greninja! Not in front of Pichu!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Well, whatever it is, it better be over soon. I don't want Pichu to be exposed to any of these...adult situations!"

* * *

 

"P-Please...n-no more." Pit was lying on the floor in a dark room, completely exhausted and covered in bruises, love bites, and dry cum. His clone was long gone after having some more time with him. "It...It better be over now." Because Pit was completely exhausted from all of the sexual encounters that he had that day, he was hoping that everything had died down now. Using what little strength he had left, he got up and grabbed a blanket to cover himself with as he walked out of the room and down the hallway. "E-Everything b-better be normal now."

"Oh, my gosh! Pit, are you okay?!"

Pit turned his head and saw that it was Kamui and Lucina heading towards him, both of them showing shock and concern on their faces.

"Pit, what happened to you?" Lucina asked in great concern as she looked at his body.

"It's...It's a long story, and I don't know if I can..." Pit trailed when he saw that Kamui and Lucina had strange looks on their faces, but at this point he was to tired to do anything, so he just went limp and let the two girls do whatever they wanted with him.

Kamui and Lucina set Pit down on the floor and began to take off their pants. The angel's cock was already hard, and Lucina went and positioned herself onto it, letting out a loud moan as she impaled herself on the seven inch member. Kamui then went over and sat down right in front of his face.

Pit opened his eyes and he saw that Kamui was sitting on his chest, her wet pussy positioned right in front of his face. He unconsciously lifted his head up and began to lick at it, causing her to cry out in pleasure. At this point, Pit couldn't feel anything anymore. He couldn't feel himself licking Kamui's pussy or Lucina bouncing on his cock or hear any of their moans and cries of pleasure. Pit's body couldn't take anymore and he completely blacked out before he even hit his orgasm.

* * *

 

Pit came to his senses when he heard what he thought to be voices. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around and he saw that he was surrounded by Shulk, Marth, Peach, Robin, Palutena, Ike, Dark Pit, Lucina, and Kamui. They were all shouting in confusion and outrage.

"What...What happened?" Pit asked as he sat up.

"I'll tell you what happened!" Marth snapped as he walked over to him. "You just came and turned us all into horny, sex-crazed maniacs! I got my hands dirty from touching Shulk's you-don't-want-to-know-what!"

"Yeah, and me and Ike woke up naked in the kitchen!" Peach added. "Nobody could go and get food because of that!"

"You're sick, Pit-stain! I can't believe you made me have sex with my own clone!"

Everyone began to yell at Pit, except for Palutena and Robin. Instead they looked at each other and blushed deeply as they remembered what happened when they woke up from their...experience. After a moment of commotion, Robin finally decided to step up.

"E-Everyone, please settle down!" Robin called out, and everyone stopped shouting and looked at him. "Look, I know you are all a bit...frustrated at what had just happened, but we should not be attacking Pit for what he has done. He probably did not even mean for all of this to happen."

"Settle down?! How do you expect us to settle down when it clearly  _was_  Pit's fault for causing all of this?!" Marth asked incredulously. "He is the one responsible for this! What the hell kind of drug was he taking?!"

"I believe I can explain that."

Everyone then turned to the source of the voice, and it was Samus who came into the room.

"Samus, what the hell were you thinking when you turned Pit into a walking sex-machine?!" Marth asked angrily, and then everyone started yelling again.

"Shut up and let me explain!" Samus snapped, and then everyone went silent again. "The reason you all became sex-crazed maniacs was because Pit accidentally got Chozo pheromones sprayed on his body, and from what I've researched, they cause other individuals of their species to have serious urges to...mate with the one that's giving them off, both male and female. So whenever we got near Pit, we became completely blind to what was around us and then we...well, you know."

There was silence for a long moment before everyone then turned back to Pit even more furious than before.

"Pit-stain, you idiot!"

"What the hell is wrong with you, dude?!"

"Have you lost your goddamn mind?!"

Dark Pit, Ike, and Marth were about to run towards Pit in fury when Lucina, Kamui, and Shulk stopped them.

"What are we going to do? There is just no calming them down." Robin muttered.

"Wait a minute, everybody." Palutena spoke up, causing everyone to stop yelling again. "How about I just use an amnesia spell so that we can all forget that this whole event ever happened?"

"That...actually sounds like a good idea."

"Alright then. In times of past, future, and present, have us all forget today's events." There was then a flash of light, and sure enough, everyone's memories of what happened that day were completely forgotten.


End file.
